


Unbreakable Bond

by glowingalienkid



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Lucretia messed up, Spoilers, Spoilers up to part one of the finale, Taako Remembers, The Twins - Freeform, rated for language, remembering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 03:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11546310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowingalienkid/pseuds/glowingalienkid
Summary: Because not even a voidfish could get between twins, who for so long had no one but one another.





	Unbreakable Bond

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during Lunar Interlude III starting after Taako's umbrella blasts the word Lup into the wall. AU after that. 
> 
> Also I'm super sorry if someone has already written something like this but if they did I'd absolutely love to read it so please link me! And I'll message them and see if they're okay with me keeping this up. Or if you're willing to write a similar story I'd be hella thankful because I'd love to see other interpretations of this. 
> 
> Also sorry if this is ooc I'm not the best writer but I really want this plot out there somewhere.

Even before he had met Merle Highchurch and Magnus Burnsides and started traveling and fighting with them, he hadn't truly felt alone. There were days that things were hard, but some kind of vague memory of warmth would always bust through. He had no idea who he owed a thanks to for that, but it kept him alive some days. It was the only reason he was able to pull himself out of bed and make sure to eat and bathe and take care of himself. 

 

He hadn't wanted to join up with them at first. He was just fine on his own, thank you very much. But he had decided that he might as well meet them anyways and the moment he had, that little warmth in his heart seemed to want him to be with them. Want him to trust them. So he would trust them--but as much as was necessary. 

 

The more he began traveling with them and the more he began to become closer and closer with them, the more he trusted them. But the less the warmth seemed to hit him. The less he needed it but--the more he missed it. When he was on adventures and fighting, he'd forget about it. Then he'd feel guilty for forgetting once he remembered but. . . he wasn't sure why. He didn't need it anymore, right? He had friends for what he was fairly certain was the first time in his life but--it felt so natural. It felt so. . . familiar. And he had no idea why. And that was _so_ frustrating. 

 

* * *

 

 

Taako didn't like long breaks. He didn't trust the Bureau, not really, and the longer he was here the more paranoid he felt. Something just seemed. . . off. He called it wizard's instinct. The magic deep in his bones telling him that there was something more than what he could see on the surface. A little voice in his head that sounded kind of like his but also. . . different. Familiar but not quite--he didn't have a good explanation for what it was but it kept mocking him. 

 

" _C'mon, dingus. You know this isn't right._ " It got louder and more insistent the longer he was here. He needed to go on an adventure soon. He was starting to snap at people, especially Angus whenever he was trying to figure out what L U P meant. He would just ramble on and on and it seemed to make that fucking voice in his head so much stronger and he knew he should be easier on the kid but. . . but he didn't have time for this. There were still artifacts out there hurting people and they weren't doing anything on this base so they might as well go try to find them themselves.

 

They were in the main dome speaking to the director when he snapped again. 

 

"What do you mean no one has found anything, yet?" Taako demanded, "What have they been _doing_ this whole time?" 

 

"Calm down, Taako," Magnus soothed, having noticed lately that Taako had been especially impatient, "I'm sure they'll find something soon. And then we'll be back to kickin ass!" 

 

"Yeah!" Merle agreed positively, "We're gonna get all the artifacts eventually, there's no rush!"

 

Taako made a frustrated sound and tightened his grip on the umbra staff. 

 

"Hey, c'mon buddy. What's been goin on lately?" Magnus asked, "You've been a little. . . you know, douchey. And you won't talk to anyone about it."

 

"That's because I don't trust any of you!" Taako exploded, "I've never trusted anyone! My whole life I've been alone and the only person I can trust is me. And that's all I've ever needed."  
  


But no. . . that felt wrong. 

 

" _We have each other, Taako. We trust each other. That's all we need._ " And there was that voice again. Nagging at his head. He had someone. . . he used to have someone.

 

He always had--

 

It felt like when you've had a blocked up nose for 2 days and it finally clears. Like a haze or some kind of fog lifted from his brain. Everything froze for a moment and he--Taako remembered. 

 

"L. U. P," He whispered. Angus, who had been cowering slightly off to the side perked up upon hearing the letters. The Director's eyes widened and she gasped as he spoke his next word, "Lup."   
  


He looked around the room for a moment and his eyes finally settled on the Director, narrowing after a moment.

 

"T-Taako-" She stuttered, taking a step back from the force of the glare he was sending her. 

 

"Lucretia, what the fuck did you do?" He hissed, bringing his umbra staff up and pointing it directly at her. 

 

"What the hell?" Magnus moved to step closer so that he could get between the two if he needed to, but it didn't look like Taako was casting a spell yet.  
  


"What's goin on, Taako?" Merle questioned, worried for both the Director's safety and Taako's, "Who is Lucretia?" 

 

"S-sir? What are you doing?" Angus whimpered, staying fearfully in place.

 

"Where's the second voidfish, Lucretia. You're not keeping them in the dark any longer," Taako decided, keeping his staff steadily pointed at her.

 

"Taako how--how did you know?" She was scared and worried but most of all she was just in shock. How had he remembered? How had he figured this out?

 

"Did you _actually_ believe that you could make me forget my twin sister? The only person I had in my life for so long? The only person I trusted for so long? Did you really think I wouldn't remember her?" Taako's voice was deadly at this point, and he took a step closer to her.

 

"Sir--was that why you burned her name into the wall? It was your subconscious reminding you?" Angus suggested, pulling out his notebook to add this new information to his notes. 

 

Taako considered this for a moment as his eyes slowly wandered down to stare at his staff. The umbra staff. The staff that picked _him_ over Merle. The staff that swallowed magic. 

 

"No," He murmured, drawing the umbra staff back and holding it straight up to look at it, "No. . . that was Lup." 

 

"Taako I know your memories are still coming back but Lup is gone. I--I've looked everywhere for her. You looked everywhere for her. And Barry, too--before you both forgot," Lucretia tried to reason, "Lup. . . I'm so sorry Taako but Lup is probably dead." 

 

Taako shook his head and in a sudden motion he held the umbra staff horizontally and brought up his knee, snapping it in half.

 

And then the room _exploded_. 

**Author's Note:**

> Does anyone wanna continue this for me? 
> 
> Or maybe I will if enough people are interested.
> 
> Also I wrote this in 20 minutes then posted it so feel free to tell me if I messed something up.
> 
> Also I wasn't sure what would be static and what wouldn't because Lup's name probably wouldn't since it's just a name and since it's a nickname and idk and I know she made them forget the baby voidfish but I feel like just the idea of a second voidfish wouldn't be static? So I wasn't sure but w/e


End file.
